Ingmar Bergman
]] '']] '''Ingmar Bergman' (1918-2007) was a Swedish director and writer known for his many films, most of which are lengthy, existentialist examinations of such issues as religion, violence, and the nature of evil. Perhaps his single best known film is The Seventh Seal (1957), in which the protagonist plays chess with Death. In a nearly six decade career, Bergman wrote 66 films or TV productions, directed 62, and received 9 Academy Award nominations. References *Bergman was one of the many authors, filmmakers, and philosophers quoted in Jim Henson's film Youth '68. *In Episode 416 of The Muppet Show, the whole cast turns Swedish. Only one is left unaffected, that being The Newsman. He is told it is because he is dull and stupid. To prove that he is not, the Newsman speaks using random Swedish words and names, including Ingmar Bergman. *In The Muppets Go to the Movies, one of the "films" is Silent Strawberries, whose title parodies Bergman's 1957 film Wild Strawberries. The content, however, reflects The Seventh Seal, with Beaker as Death. The director is Gummo Bergman, Ingmar's alleged cousin. *Season 21 of Sesame Street featured a spoof of Bergman's The Seventh Seal, where a Swedish fisherman looks his for his seal, Sven (the seventh seal). *During the "We're Doing a Sequel" musical number in Muppets Most Wanted, The Swedish Chef tries pitching Kermit the Frog a plot for the film involving him playing chess with Death, a specific allusion to The Seventh Seal. Connections Many actors, particularly cast members and voice actors for Swedish co-productions of Sesame Street, have worked on both Muppet/Henson projects and films written and/or directed by Ingmar Bergman. *Lars Amble played an officer in Shame (1968) *Carl Billquist played the young man in All These Women (1964) and Police Superintendent Jespersson in Fanny and Alexander (1982) *Paul Bürks played the chorus singer in Traumspiel (stage/TV, 1977) and a cabaret comedian in The Serpent's Egg (1977) *Nils Eklund played the lawyer in The School for Wives (TV, 1983), a church warden in The Best Intentions (1992) and appeared in several of Bergman's stage productions *Heini Göbel played a pensioner in Traumspiel (stage/TV, 1977) *Elliott Gould played David Kovac in The Touch (1971) *Ernst Günther played Rector Magnificus in Fanny and Alexander (1982) and Freddy Paul in The Best Intentions (1992) *Björn Gustafson played Monsieur Dimanche in Don Juan (stage, 1965) and Alain in The School for Wives (TV, 1983) *John Harryson played Lelle in Summer with Monika (1952) *Tor Isedal played an extra in The Seventh Seal (1957) and the mute herdsman in The Virgin Spring (1960) *Ingvar Kjellson played Oswald in Shame (1968) and Charles Magnusson in The Last Gasp (TV, 1995) *Per Myrberg played Emil in The Pleasure Garden (1961), Ture in Summer Paradise (1976), Andreas in The Lie (TV, 1970), and Ingmar in Sunday's Children (1993) *Alf Nilsson played Stefan Larson in In the Presence of a Clown (TV, 1997) *Gösta Prüzelius played a police constable in It Rains on Our Love (1946), a salesman in Summer with Monika (1952), valet in Smiles of a Summer Night (1955), Petterson in Night Life (1957), a man in The Seventh Seal (1957), a ticket taker in Lesson in Love (1960), radio reporter in All These Women (1964), the vicar in Shame (1968), the first priest in The Magic Flute (TV, 1975), Carl-Henrik in Summer Paradise (1976), Jenny's father in Face to Face (1976), Dr. Fürstenberg in Fanny and Alexander (1982), and the sheriff in The Best Intentions, and appeared in Bergman's Bris soap commercials (1951) and various stage and radio plays *Olof Thunberg played Fredrik Blom in Winter's Garden (1962) *Pernilla Wahlgren played Esmerelda in Fanny and Alexander (1982) *Mai Zetterling played Bertha Olsson in Torment (1944) and Ingrid in Night is My Future (1948) See also *Ingrid Bergman (no relation) External links * IMDb __NOWYSIWYG__ Bergman, Ingmar Category:Celebrity References